Your Body is Like a Storybook
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: After a long night of drinking with Antonio and Nathan, Kotetsu somehow finds himself stuck between the two in Nathan's bed. Nathan and him have a rather revealing and intimate interaction.


**Title:** Your Body is Like a Storybook  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1013  
**Pairing:** (slight) Nathan x Kotetsu(?), hinted Nathan x Kotetsu x Antonio(?)  
**Topic:** T&B Anon meme Prompt (Scar kink?)  
**Type:** Post Series, What if...?  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.  
**VTM:** Trying something a little different in terms of ships and the like. Also as a note, I am aware that Kotetsu doesn't have scars in canon, however, for this prompt he does.

-o-o-

Kotetsu shivered slightly at the feel of a well manicured nail gently tracing across the scar tissue. It tickled, making goose bumps rise from his flesh, it was very rare that he'd let anyone touch him this intimately. It felt good, but he wasn't going to say it out loud, he wouldn't know where to start, partially because his head was so cloudy from the drinks he had earlier.

Kotetsu wasn't sure how he and Antonio even ended up at Nathan's place, they were drinking together, Nathan suddenly popped up and joined them, and things eventually escalated from there. Everything else was a bit hazy, he could remember bits and pieces, the smell of the interior of Nathan's car, the ride on the elevator and laughing at Antonio's grumbling about his company's insistence on launching him in the air when he's terrified of heights. But from there Kotetsu wasn't sure just how they ended up all together in Nathan's big, really comfortable bed, or just how he ended up practically sandwiched between a shirtless Antonio and silk bathrobe clad Nathan. But Kotetsu wasn't about to complain, he felt oddly comfortable, the three of them like this.

"Where'd this one come from?" Nathan asked as he traced his nails around another scar.

"That one came from that night when we first met Barnaby..." Kotetsu said with a small yawn. "Remember that guy that shot me?"

Ever since Nathan and Kotetsu woke up the fiery next had been having Kotetsu tell him some of the stories behind the scars that decorated the veteran hero's body. Many were fading and slowly disappearing with time, others were much more recent, like the one that spanned across part of his chest and down his torso. There was a certain beauty that came with them, their shapes, their textures compared to the rest of the tiger's tan skin, and the fact that each had their own little story with them.

"What about this long one here?" Nathan said as he reached over and traced a finger along an old, long scar that trailed down Kotetsu's right forearm.

"That one was actually pretty funny." Kotetsu said with a lazy smile. "Antonio and me were just a pair of punks in high school when I got that one. By that time we were starting to hang out more instead of just fighting. We both climbed a tree to peek in the girls' locker room through one of the windows." Kotetsu laughed at the memory. "The girls came out and started throwing stuff at us, didn't bother Tonio at all with his power, the lucky bastard. I got hit right in the face with a bucket and fell out of the tree; I guess my arm got a good scratch on the way down."

"Serves you right, you naughty boy..." Nathan said as he started scratching Kotetsu's head. "Honestly, I bet you boys kept getting into all sorts of trouble."

The older hero laughed. "It was Antonio's idea!"

Right then a sleeping Antonio grumbled and instinctively elbowed Kotetsu in the side.

"Ugh...!" Kotetsu winced. "Okay, okay, I had a little more to do with it."

"You cad..." Nathan said with a small laugh. He continued to run his fingers through Kotetsu's hair, enjoying how soft it was. However, it didn't take long for Nathan to notice another old scar on the left side of Kotetsu's head, just above the temple, easily hidden by his the bangs that usually cover that part of his forehead. It was fairly small, easy to miss unless you were close enough to get a good look. Nathan gently touched it. "What's the story behind this one?"

Kotetsu then looked a little gloomy, though he soon tried to cover it up with a weary smile. "Ah, well, sometimes kids can be cruel, you know?"

"I suppose, but what happened?" Nathan asked.

Kotetsu stared up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to pick through the memory to remember the details of that incident. "It wasn't that long after my next powers awoken, back then they weren't as common yet and a lot of people were afraid." he began, his honey gold eyes then met with Nathan's rosy pink ones. "I accidently hurt one of the kids I was playing with, later that day they cornered me on my way home and started throwing rocks at me. I thought they were my friends..."

Nathan was quiet, he continued to pet and scratch Kotetsu's head soothingly.

"I worry for my daughter." the veteran hero said suddenly. "I wish I could have helped her more before I came back to Sternbild. She's gotten better at controlling her powers, but there are still times they suddenly activate without warning. I don't want her to go through what I did."

"There's always going to be ignorant people, but the world is better today than it was back then." Nathan said reassuringly. "You're a good father Kotetsu, you can't protect her from every hurt that will come her way in life, but you can be there to support her and listen to her when she needs you to."

Kotetsu was quiet for a while; he then took a deep breath and gave a long sigh, he seemed to be letting Nathan's words take time to sink in. "Thank you." he said finally.

Nathan smiled. "You know; if Kaede ever needs a mother..."

"Oi, oi, slow down there..." Kotetsu said with a slight laugh.

The fiery next gave a small shrug. "It was worth a shot, can you blame me?"

Kotetsu shook his head, but still smiled. "I'll give you that it was a nice try." He then readjusted himself and pulled the covers closer.

"Need more sleep, Tiger?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"If that's okay with you." Kotetsu said with a small sigh.

"Go ahead; I'll still be here when you wake up, I'll have some breakfast ready for you and "Cute Buns" there." Nathan said with a wink.

Kotetsu smiled and uttered another "thank you" as he finally fell back asleep.

-The End-


End file.
